Going Stag - A Grimmauld Fairy Tale
by itakethewords
Summary: Siblings Hermione and Harry are on the run from their wicked stepmother. However, her curse lands Harry over the edge and he's a bit harrier than usual. Just what's a girl to do when she's got game for a brother and the King is hunting in their wood? Is stepmother dearest gone for good? Part of the Grimmauld Fairy Tales, rated M for a reason.
1. One

_**Author's Note**: Hello! I am alive! I've been back from Paris (which was lovely) and I managed more school. I figured I would use my creative juices to throw out another _Grimmauld_ tale, just in time for Halloween! Forgive my absences, for I work and go to school full time. And, for all intents and purposes, it's the holiday season and I'll be running around like mad and always exhausted thanks to the life of retail work. So bear with me. I hope to give another for late November and another for Christmastime. Fingers crossed!_

_Cookies to whoever figures out this fairy tale inspiration! PM me your guesses! I'll post the answer in my profile to all, eventually. Some of the past _Grimmauld_ stories are up there already. If this is your first of my series to read, enjoy! Please also read the others! They're awesome! If you're not new to my game, yay! You still love me!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but some husky plot bunnies._

_Reviews are lovely and keep me in the realization that people read these! Thank you! PS- This is only the first half! Look for a second half (chapter)!_

* * *

><p>Hermione was sick of her life. She was sick of having to do chores from sun up to sun down, sick of catering to her stepmother hand over foot, and was absolutely sick of worrying whether she and her brother Harry would survive to see another birthday. Since the passing of both her mother and Harry's, their life had been made harder by the stern and unyielding witch who snared their father when they were four and six. Now, at seventeen and the eve of nineteen, they were also without their father for the last five years (thanks to mysterious causes) and their lives were miserable at best.<p>

Harry was sent out to the fields from sunrise until the moon rose prominently in the sky every day, harvesting their modest fields of wheat. He was not allowed to use the magic their father had been proud he exhibited and Stepmother Bella bound his magic every year on his birthday. On Sundays, she sent him to town to barter for what he couldn't grow and what Hermione couldn't make raw. Hermione, on the other hand, relied on her magic to the point of exhaustion, thanks to the list of tasks expected every day. By the time supper was finished and the kitchen cleaned for the night, she could barely stand and relied on Harry to drag her to their small room. Between dusting every nook, cranny and crevice, scrubbing the walls and floors, and cooking wide arrays of food to satisfy Stepmother Bella's varied appetite, Hermione's day was full enough. However, she was expected to create clothing for herself and Harry, mend the old, tend to the herb and vegetable garden in the back, and keeping away pests of various natures inside and out.

One night, after Harry's soft snores could be heard, Hermione slipped from her pallet and padded to the back garden to retrieve some water. Before she reached the pump, however, she could hear the shrill voice of her stepmother from the side of the house. Not wanting to get caught, she paused her movements, and tried to melt in the berry bushes, hoping to blend with the shadows.

"It's all I can do at this point to keep their magic at bay. I don't know how much longer I can keep them bound. It is impossible to bind the girl, she's just too powerful, and the boy could break the bind if he sneezed!"

Stepmother Bella sounded panicked, and Hermione could see she was looking into the soft glow of a two-way mirror. The mirror their father had gifted his children with before he died. They had, of course, promptly vanished before his body had even been buried. By the looks of it, their stepmother had given one of them to a stranger and was currently complaining about her charges.

"Can I kill them now? I've been here nearly a decade and if I have to live in a hovel much longer, I'll raze this blasted forest and everything in it!"

A soft, low voice answered her, yet Hermione couldn't hear his exact words. But the excited tone in Bella's was unmistakable. It seemed like her wish was granted. Shaky, Hermione slunk into their cottage and slipped quietly into her pallet. She attempted to even her breathing and calm her body, lest Bella check in on them like she usually did most nights. She would need to talk to Harry as soon as possible, to warn him and hopefully come up with a plan. To run away, to change her mind, something. Even if it meant hurting their stepmother dearest. Anything to survive.

/*\

As if sensing Hermione's twitching energy, Stepmother Bella gave Hermione hell, trailing after the young girl after the house was clean, making messes with dirt and trash as she went. The glee in her tone as she clucked and berated Hermione was unmistakable, her eyes shining happily. As such, Hermione was barely able to hide her yawns and keep her body from slumping into the dishwater and was saved from drowning by a worried Harry. They were quickly able to escape to their room thanks to Bella's imbibing in a strong Firewhiskey and passed out body in the once cozy common room.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Harry whispered, gently laying her on her makeshift bed. He gently put his hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature.

Hermione shook his hand off and propped herself up. "No. Listen, I found something out last night. I woke up and heard Bella talking with someone with our mirrors."

"Our mirrors?"

"Yes, the ones she said she accidentally traded, remember?"

Harry nodded.

"She wants to kill us. I think she got permission from whoever she was talking to and she's going to do it soon."

Harry's green eyes widened in shock. "You heard this?"

Hermione frowned and nodded. "Yes. And that she's too weak to truly bind your magic. If you tried, you could break it and use yours as well. Harry, we need to do something!"

She grabbed for his hands, squeezing tight. Despite being almost two years older than him, she relied on his opinions very much. He was very good at follow through and getting the job done. She was the plotter, he was the executioner. "Let's run."

Harry gazed at their hands, knuckles white from desperation. Silently, he nodded.

Thus, they planned their escape for the wee hours before morning, just enough time for Hermione and Harry to rest and restore enough energy.

/*\

Hours before Bella would be up to scream for the pair to start their work, the two made their way across the back garden and into the woods. Their feet were never faster and their shadows never shorter. It wasn't until the sun was fully peaked above the horizon that they stopped under a willow tree to catch their breaths and get their bearings. Hermione took a twig from the forest floor held it out in her outstretched palm.

"Point me," she whispered.

"Where are you even asking it to go, Hermione?" Harry slid down to the ground, letting out a sigh as he watched her.

Hermione shrugged. "Magic isn't always linear and rational. I figured asking for somewhere safe would maybe work."

They both watched the twig twirl, until it finally slowed down and stopped, pointing towards the sun, still rising hours above East. They decided to trust the magic and head eastward after having a small meal made of raspberries and apples that Hermione'd had the forethought to grab on their way from the garden.

"We should get going now. We don't know when she'll wake up, Hermione."

Nodding, they helped each other to stand and walked against the sunlight.

/*\

The house was filled with the noise of crashing glass and furniture, projectiles flying everywhere and the wails of an enraged woman. Every room in the house had been turned inside out, looking ransacked, and Bella stood in the kitchen screaming as her magic sparked around her dangerously.

"I will show those little maggots! How _dare_ they impose upon my good heart and run away! The filth!"

She pulled out her wand and stormed outside, the crackles of energy still surrounding her. Standing in the middle of the garden, she sent out a curse, smiling gleefully as the acid green web of magic sunk into the ground of the land itself. Not a set of heartbeats passed before the wildlife in the forest began crying out in dismay and fleeing for better ground. The birds took off in flocks hundreds in number, the rodents scurried in droves, and the larger game stampeded for pure land. Bella had poisoned all of the springs in the entire forest with her dark magic.

She wasn't picky, she'd take their bodies kicking and screaming or like broken rag dolls. But she would have these two miscreants either way, just so long as she could let her frustrations out on them.

/*\

"I'm parched, 'Mione. We've got to rest. I think there's a spring nearby." Harry mopped his brow with his sleeve and squinted into the trees in front of them. Hermione hummed in agreement, trying to ignore the ache in her throat. However, the closer they got to the spring, the heavier the sense of dread Hermione felt in her gut. She looked around as Harry bent down to scoop some of the water and started.

"WAIT!"

Startled, Harry looked up at his sister. "What?"

"Harry, where are the animals?"

Harry frowned. "They probably ran off when they sensed us."

"_Whoever drinks from me will become a tiger…_"

Hermione looked around after hearing the whisper, but only found Harry looking at her with worry. Swallowing her own thirst, she whispered, "Can we please not drink from this spring? Can we wait for the next? Something isn't right…"

The magic in this part of the forest felt heavy and dark, making Hermione nervous. She wanted to bolt and run for higher ground. After searching for his answer in her face, Harry agreed and stood.

"Let's keep going then. Hopefully we'll run into another soon or perhaps a village." He dusted his knees off, then his hands before taking one of Hermione's smaller hands in his. He kept his trust in Hermione and trusted she knew something he didn't.

It wasn't until about two hours later that they came across another spring, the sun past the noon hour and the heat strong despite the early fall month. Their thirst was stronger than ever and even Hermione rushed to the spring with Harry when they came across it. Just as before, as Harry bent to quench his thirst, a voice whispered in Hermione's ear.

"_Whoever drinks from me will become a wolf._"

Fearful of losing her brother, Hermione pushed Harry away from the water with a yelp. "Harry, please don't!"

Exhaustion and dehydration playing on his features, Harry glared at his sister. "What on earth is wrong now?"

"There's something wrong with this spring too, I can feel it."

Harry stared hard at her, his eyes never wavering. When Hermione met his gaze and didn't flinch, he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I swear, Hermione. The next spring, I've got to have a drink." He stood up and continued through the woods, leaving Hermione to scramble up on her own and run after him.

Sunset came and brought them to a third spring and the elation in Harry was palatable. Before Hermione could chase after him to take her share of water, a voice whispered,

"_Whoever drinks from me will become a deer._"

However, before Hermione could warn Harry properly, he ignored her exclamation and drank deep. The sprites of the spring, the last creatures left in the woods, flitted up past the siblings in fear, and escaped into the canopy of the treetops. Gasping, Hermione's wide eyes took in where Harry was hunched over in pain, his body changing into a grotesque morphling.

Three, four, five ragged breaths later, instead of looking at her beloved brother Harry, she was looking at a bewildered teenaged buck draped in ripped clothing. He still had his green eyes.

"H-harry?"

The buck let out a yelp, surprising himself and causing his body to jump in surprise. He nearly fell into the spring, but Hermione scrambled forward and grabbed him by the antlers and pulled him forward and back onto his four hooves.

Snorting in relief, the buck, Harry, fell to his belly and let out a sigh. His eyes looked at Hermione in confusion and watched as she calmed herself down. He watched her pace back and forth several times, biting her lip and muttering to herself in typical Hermione fashion.

"Harry, you're a deer."

Harry gave her a look, which caused Hermione to wince.

"Yes, sorry. Obviously." Shaking her head, she thought for a moment before pulling out a thin gold chain from the depths of her dress. She pulled it from around her neck and threw it around the neck of her brother-now-deer. Harry snorted several times in disagreement over her actions, but Hermione shook her head.

"You're a deer. I need to be able to tell you apart from the real bucks out there in case we ever get separated. I know it was my mother's, but that just means you have to take good care of it, okay?"

They sat together by the spring, pondering methods of communication for some time until night fell. Hermione fell asleep, propped on the back of her brother. Harry watched over her for a few hours before falling asleep himself. In the morning, when they both woke up, they found makeshift bowls filled with rainwater waiting for them. Harry pushed one to Hermione, telling her it smelled safe and kept watch as she drank her fill of the offerings.

"The sprites were kind to give us the untainted water from the top of the forest, Harry." Hermione smiled, some of the color coming back to her cheeks after going without the whole day before. After finishing off the water, Harry motioned for her to climb on his back.

"I guess we live here now, Harry. It might be best to leave the forest for the valley, perhaps? We need to find someplace without tainted water…"

Snorting in agreement, Harry began walking with Hermione on his back. He wasn't able to tell her, but the forest sprites had left a trail for him to follow towards safety and a haven for the two victims of dark magic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**: _Thanks for reading! Send your guesses my way, as well as suggestions and the reviews! Look for the second half (chapter) soon! Maybe like, tomorrow or in just a few hours even!_


	2. Two

_**Author's Note:** Hi! Part two here. The Grimm story I picked out had a lot of room for fleshing out, so turns out this one is in three parts!_

_Disclaimer: Same shenanigans apply, I don't own it. Just the fatty plot bunnies._

_Reviews appreciated! They keep me warm at night!_

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Later<span>

"The KING'S hunting party?! Again?!"

Hermione was tending to the garden beside their small cottage when Harry came from the mass of trees. He stopped beside her and drew crudely in the dirt his message. It was still rough, but it was their best way of communicating larger messages, even three years past the fateful day they ran away and Harry had transformed into a buck.

Hermione quickly wiped away the image of a crown and looked up at Harry. "How many? Are they coming this way again?"

Harry cocked his head to the left to tell her he had no idea and Hermione sighed.

"Well, perhaps it's time you stay around the cottage for a few days? We don't know how long they'll stay."

Harry's face took on what could aptly be described as pouting. For a deer. He gently folded himself into a sitting position to watch her weed the ground. Chuckling, Hermione held out her hand full of berries and offered them to her brother. "Hopefully they'll be gone in a day or so. Then you can go off and do whatever deer things you do."

"Deer things? Do deer participate in extracurriculars?" A strange, deep voice called out from the treeline.

Immediately, Hermione scrambled up to her feet, brandishing her gardening shears in shock. Harry charged up, snorting at the shadow emerging from the woods. A tall man with a kind face and charming smile showed himself. His hands were empty and raised so that both siblings could see he was unarmed, except with a smile. His skin was darker than Hermione was used to seeing, though she rarely saw anyone after her father died. Mostly the occasional hunter from the nearby villages. _Dusky_, her mind provided. His hair was close cropped, neatly styled, and his clothes typical of a hunter. Except, probably a higher quality than either Hermione or Harry had ever seen, even on the King's huntsmen. The leather sturdy, the buckles gleamed, and the cloth looked professionally dyed and sewn with nary a loose seam to be found.

"I come with no ill will. I merely followed this extraordinary buck the last two days and wondered why he seemed to have a collar made of gold." The man took a few more steps forward before stopping, Harry's antlers deterring him from coming much closer to the pair.

"Who are you? You can't have him.." Hermione snapped, waving her shears.

The man chuckled. "Be calm. I have no weapon. And I do not want your...pet. I merely was curious. My name is Blaise."

Harry snorted indignantly, stamping his hoof in the dirt. "He isn't a pet, he is my brother, thank you." Hermione bit out, glancing to Harry. "Why are you in the forest?"

"I'm hunting with the King's men." The man, Blaise, paused a moment, his face full of curiosity. "Your brother?"

Hermione didn't answer his question, merely continuing to glare warily at him.

Blaise seemed to ponder a moment. "Was he cursed?"

She faltered a moment, dropping the shears on accident. "How...How do you know about curses?"

Blaise's smile didn't falter. "I'm a wizard. I can feel it with the two of you. You're a witch and he's bound to be a wizard who got in a sticky situation. Am I wrong?"

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other before turning back to Blaise. "Our...our stepmother did this three years ago. We've since lived here. Will you tell people of us?"

"No. I think not." Blaise seemed to think a moment. "I will keep the party as far from your home as I can, but don't stray far, young buck." He bowed and turned to leave. But before disappearing, he turned and asked, "May I return to visit? We've only been here three days and plan for at least another week."

Harry snorted and shook his antlers at the man, but Hermione hesitated. "I...don't know."

Blaise laughed softly. "Perhaps I'll get lost and need guidance through the woods, then. If so, I'll come to you."

/*\

True to his proposal, Blaise wandered back to their cottage most days. He stood by at first, trying to chat with Hermione as she gardened and thinking up counter-curses for Harry on a whim. On day four, he sat down with Hermione as she cleaned vegetables for their supper and helped. Harry had wandered off to do his 'deer business' as Hermione put it. Day five meant Blaise told Hermione he loved nature, but not so much the hunt itself. Hermione explained why they were living in a tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere. Day six came and there was no Blaise, nor on day seven. Day eight came and Blaise came back, startling Harry awake and nearly causing the man a heart attack. Hermione sat kneading bread, holding back snickers for hours while Blaise picked dried sap from his clothes and Harry preened. The next day, Blaise seemed a bit somber, and only asked to keep silent company as Hermione did the wash leisurely. The whole time she wrung out clothes and hung them on the line, his eyes followed her actions thoughtfully. He did the same the next day, snapping peas for her as she attempted to weed the garden once more.

Day eleven dawned and Blaise did not show up until a couple hours before sunset. He was dressed for more fanciful than Hermione or Harry had ever seen him, not in hunting clothes, but in a stately affair which reminded Hermione of what people wore in princess tales. When she saw him appear outside the cottage window, she couldn't help but to grin, leaving Harry confused as he dozed near the hearth. Ignoring her, Harry went back to his nap, sensing no danger.

"Blaise? I wondered if you'd visit today!" Hermione smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. "What kind of clothes do you have on?"

Blaise sighed. "We're heading back to the castle in the morning. A few of the men got drunk and shot another with a couple arrows. He'll need a doctor, more than any of our magic can deal with without proper aids."

"You're leaving?" Her frown was automatic, something she didn't realize she was really doing until Blaise's mouth mimicked hers.

"Yes. But before we left, I wanted to talk to you. Ask you some things, tell you some things." If Hermione didn't know better, she would have thought the eloquent Blaise was nervous. She didn't think the man ever became nervous.

She smiled encouragingly. "What is it?"

"I haven't told you about who I am. And it's part of why I am going and where…."

His brows knitted together in frustration. He clearly didn't relish the news. He took a deep breath, "I am the king. King Blaise Zabini II, and this was my hunting party. I'm going back to the castle, Hermione."

Hermione gaped like a fish out of water, her hands flying up to her hair to rake it nervously. Eyes wide, her brain took in the information...Her first thought aloud was,

"Oh my Nimue! I made the king peel vegetables!"

Her second, "No wonder you were terrible at weeding!"

Blaise could tell that Hermione was about to start pacing and stopped her, his hands grabbing her by the wrists and catching her eye. "Hermione, please look at me. I'm the same man as yesterday."

"You're the bloody king! You could have me executed for not letting you hunt my brother!" Her eyes narrowed and she threw off his hands. "You need to either kill me or get off my land. I don't like liars!" She made to dash back into the cottage to get Harry, but Blaise grabbed her around the middle and brought her against him. Spinning her around, her deftly planted his lips on hers to silence her gasp of surprise. He could feel Hermione's resistance fade slightly before it came back full force. She pushed him away, but found his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Please, listen to me! Hear me out, Hermione. I did not mean to lie, truly. I want a chance to explain." Blaise waited until she nodded before removing his hand from her mouth. He grabbed both her hands in his and gave her an explanation.

"The hunt is always something done as a gift to the king from various dukes and such. This year was the Malfoys. However, I cannot break tradition and refuse it, so I come along and pretend to hunt. However, finding your brother and having him lead me here was a blessing. I did not tell you of my status because at first, I did not plan to stick around or come back. But I was intrigued...And I thought you were very pretty. After a few days, I was scared of telling you who I was, I didn't want you to treat me differently. I enjoy the way you are frank with me, honest and true. Everyone else either hates me or kisses my behind because I am king. I didn't want to lose that. The last two days, I realized I very well could be in love with you." Blaise let out a deep breath and looked at Hermione for her response.

"Love?! It's a bit soon for that, yes?" Hermione spluttered out, blushing didn't try to break away from his hands this time.

"Of course it is. But if I let you go so easily, I'd never really know, right?" His hands migrated from hers, up her arms and shoulders until they rested on either side of her head. Tenderly he caressed her cheeks. "Will you come back with me? I wish to know you properly. I can protect you and Harry from that vile woman, if she's still alive, if I have you at the castle. You can harness your magic, learn as much as you'd like, and we may even be able to reverse Harry's condition."

Hermione sighed. She wanted to say yes, but she knew he could sense the hesitation in her eyes. "And what if we are not meant to be?"

Blaise gave her a small smile. "I would be more than happy to give you a home in town, outside the castle walls, or still within the castle. Whatever would make you happy. I would be the reason you're leaving the cottage, after all. I would never turn you out with nothing." He waited as she seemed to have an internal debate. He was not prepared for her answer in the form of a kiss.

Not one for passing by an opportunity, Blaise gladly took Hermione's offering eagerly. His own lips captured hers and the two engaged each other passionately for several minutes before breaking apart to breathe.

Hermione reached up to stroke Blaise's brow. "Let me speak with Harry. Will you come for us tomorrow?"

"Dawn, or just after," Blaise nodded, smiling.

"I best get to making sure he's okay with that, then. Do you want to come with, or are your men expecting you back now?"

He heaved a sigh. "I've already been gone too long. I'm sure they think a bear has eaten me…."

Hermione looked at him, confused. "There are no bears in this part of the wood."

"I know...They don't." He grinned and pecked her on the lips. "Until morning, Hermione!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Part three, the final part, to come soon! Reviews make me want to write more things, just saying. There may even be some lemon pie involved for those who keep me going._


	3. Three

_**Author's Note**: And here is the final part of_ Going Stag._ I hope you all enjoy. There's some fun bit at the end. But, though you are reading an M rated story, should you not like that stuff, feel free to skip it. You'll know it when you come across it. And if you don't, I think your sex ed teacher needs a talking to. Please go read the other Grimmauld Fairy Tales if you haven't already; and look forward to some more from me. I promise one more before Christmas at least. If you're all nice, maybe two._

_Enjoy and leave me a review! If you think you know what Grimm story this is based off of, send me a PM or guess in a review! I'll take suggestions for other Grimm inspiration, as well!_

_**Disclaimer**: I only own some hungry plot bunnies._

* * *

><p>Hermione burst into the cottage, startling the snoozing Harry. Upon hearing her news, he shorted, stomped, and swung his antlers in refusal. However, Hermione's honeyed tongue worked its magic on her brother, and he begrudgingly accepted. Though it was only a few years past the last time they'd seen her, their stepmother was still a real threat. It was only their good fortune that they hadn't run into trouble. They had little to pack, living on their own and just Hermione really needing anything, (deer had no need for clothes, of course). Content with the positive outlook on their future, the siblings went to bed looking forward to what the morning would bring.<p>

Outside the cottage, a shadowy figure muttered a spell, silencing any noise from their person. Creeping along the side of the home, she peaked through the window and glared at the sleeping figures of woman and deer. With a huff, she slid to the door and a quick _alohomora _allowed the door to swing open with ease. A quick _stupefy_ towards the sleeping buck ensured he wouldn't wake; he wasn't the threat, she could stick him in a field and have even the worst hunter finish him off. The girl, however.

Withdrawing a vial full of a clear purple liquid, she uncorked it unceremoniously and forced open Hermione's mouth. Hermione jerked awake, reaching out to the person in the dark. Eyes frantic, she clawed at the woman's face. "Stop! Please!"

Cackling, the woman slapped Hermione to stun her and grabbed for her mouth once more. Not hesitating, she poured the entire contents and forced her mouth shut. Ignoring the clawing of her arms and neck, she massaged the girl's throat until the sensed it had all been swallowed. "You cried for days over your father, you wanted him back with you. I'm doing you a favor, you little whore. I'm sending you right to Sirius!"

Hermione sat up and tried coughing up the liquid, but found herself unable to bring anything up. "Bella….Why do you do this?!" Tears formed at her eyes, her breathing was becoming shallower.

"You and your brother are pests that need to be eradicated. I saw you with the king yesterday. My, my, you've become quite the enchantress to fool him, haven't you?" Bella grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled her up to look her in the eye. "I'll do him a favor and be you."

Hermione felt a searing pain in her scalp, making it even harder for her to breathe. Reaching for the tender areas, she found a distinct lack of her curls. More tears welled up, but between the pain and the closing of her throat, she could barely do more than choke on them. Collapsing to the floor, Hermione looked up at her stepmother, who was pulling a flask and a velvet bag from her cloak.

"Must keep your hair handy, my little bitch. I'll take the king, kill him after a night or two of fun, then rule myself! Ha! This is the most useful you've ever been!" She made to step over Hermione's prone body, but stopped. As an afterthought, she added, "Oh, you'll be in a lot of pain for the next few hours. Eventually you'll suffocate, but a nice long death is always nice, isn't it? Perhaps I'll have Harry for my first meal as Queen..."

She bent over and stripped Hermione of her worn clothing, leaving her in nothing but stockings. Bella commented on the quality of clothing, put out that it was so frayed and boring. "Unfortunately, I'll need this," she muttered lastly. With a snap of her fingers, Harry's slack body floated several feet into the air and followed Bella out of the home. The door slammed shut and Hermione was left alone, gasping for air desperately.

/*\

Outside, the night sky was beginning to tinge with colors of dawn. Quickly, Bella took the necklace off Harry's neck and banished the buck's body to the woods, hoping he landed somewhere craggy or in a lake. Taking a strand of Hermione's curly hair in hand, she quickly dropped it into the flask and watched it turn a twinkling silver. Downing a full gulp, Bella gasped as her body shrunk and reformed itself into Hermione's form. Shrinking several inches and clothes sizes, Hermione's usually gentle face held deep distaste.

"This chit is barely out of her braids. I'll hope to not need her form this time tomorrow." Tossing aside her old clothing, Bella donned Hermione's and shoved the old clothes into the single bag Hermione had packed hours before. The final touch was throwing on the gold necklace she knew Hermione to always wear; the one piece of her mother she'd allowed the girl, since the woman had been long dead before Bella had stumbled upon Sirius and lured him into marriage. She clearly hadn't been any competition if she produced offspring like Hermione. Bella barely had time to flesh her plot out further before Blaise emerged from the treeline, all smiles. Fixing her face to look as much like Hermione as she could, Bella greeted him warmly.

"Blaise!"

Bounding up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Surprised, Blaise paused, but returned her kiss after a moment. "Hermione, good morning. Where's Harry?"

Bella blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly. "He didn't want to come." Pretending to be upset, she looked down to the ground. "He went off on his own."

Blaise couldn't hide the shock on his face. With brows furrowed, he brought her in for a hug and held her close. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. Is there something I can do? I don't want the two of you to become separated or there to be ill will. You're family."

Pulling away, Blaise looked deep into the dark eyes of Hermione. However, he didn't see the usual warmth that inhibited them. It was a barren land of frozen emotion. Chalking it up to losing the confidence of her brother, he shook his head minutely and looked to the cottage.

"Should we check for anything forgotten? My men are waiting about a half mile away." Blaise walked toward the house and Bella had to scramble to keep him from opening the door. He managed to crack it open a few inches before she grabbed his hand.

"No!"

He looked at her, confused at her sharp tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just want to go now."

/*\

Inside, Hermione was laying on the ground, the chill of morning covering her naked skin in goosebumps. Her lips and fingers were already blue with lack of oxygen, her eyes were impossibly heavy to keep open more than a heartbeat or two at a time. When she heard Blaise at the door, her stomach fluttered in hope, but it was quickly crushed by Bella, using her own voice against her. The door opened a crack, she could see Bella drawing Blaise's attention away from the cottage and hoping to lure him away from the whole property.

"Nothing! I just want to go now."

Her voice sounded all wrong. It was like trying to eat sour berries dusted in sand, having to listen to it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Bella pull him down for a kiss. One that he enthusiastically responded to. She let out a sob, but, with the lack of breath she could take in, it sounded like a hushed cough. There was no feeling left in her legs, or she would have kicked in frustration. Tears leaked from her eyes when she saw Bella looking right at her through the crack in the doorway, the woman barely holding back triumph.

"You're awfully energetic this morning, Hermione, considering." Blaise pulled away from the embrace and scratched at his head thoughtfully.

"Considering what?" Bella reached for the door handle and quickly shut the cottage door.

Hermione sighed in dismay at their muffled voices.

"That Harry left you? And that you're not usually a morning person."

Their voices became more hushed, evidence that they were walking away from the house and towards the hunting party that awaited their arrival.

The ache in Hermione's heart was deep, reminding her of when she lost her father. It hurt more to lose Blaise to that evil woman than it did having her breath stolen from her. Her body shuddered in the cold damp morning, letting out small puffs of air from her blue lips.

/*\

Blaise couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his head. He watched as Hermione mingled with his men while they finished packing. Mingled may not have been the right word for it; flirting was probably more apt. While he hadn't known her more than a fortnight, he recalled how long it took for her to warm up to the idea of him even coming into hers and Harry's space. She was a shy woman, who carefully warmed up to those as she got to trusting them. Diving head on into an entire group of strangers with smiles and girlish giggles? It seemed impossibly, utterly, un-Hermione. This was the behavior of any other woman he could come across at court, or perhaps even a standard barmaid. It was an attitude he hated, to be frank.

He was used to women throwing themselves at him and anyone close to him. Either for themselves or on command of their families like dogs, there was someone involved who wanted something. Money, power, titles, jewels, a child. He hated almost everything that came with his title. Except the power to change things for the better. While he hadn't taken the crown but a few years ago, he hoped he was already on the right track with his subjects, loosening the burdens of taxes that his grandfather had placed on the people before him and creating opportunities for those with skills. Unfortunately, he was known more as the beautiful king more than a benevolent and strong one. And that lead him back to his predicament with the desperate women of the land.

"Hermione?" He called out, hoping to get her to his side. He had some questions he wanted to ask her. However, she acted as if she hadn't heard him and continued to chat up Draco Malfoy of all people. He called once more and received the same response.

Curious, Blaise waved his hand and muttered, "_Homenum revelio."_ He hoped this spell would show him more than the typical expectation. He started when, just for a blinking moment, in place of Hermione, he saw a tall woman with black hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked back, seeing only Hermione as she laughed deeply at whatever Malfoy was telling her. Casting it once more, he kept his eyes focused on her again, and, once more, saw the woman.

Enraged, he grabbed the nearest bow, quickly loaded an arrow, and called out, "Hermione!"

This time, the woman looked up, but only because Malfoy looked towards the king. Blanching, the man scrambled to the side, giving the woman no warning. Blaise shot the arrow at her feet, planting the hem of her skirts in the dirt.

"Hey!" Hermione's form tugged at her skirt, unable to get them free of the arrow without ruining them. When she looked up again, Blaise was but a dozen feet away, bow loaded once more, a look of venom on his face.

"Who are you and where is Hermione?" His voice was cold, his eyes lacking any of the warmth usually there.

"But...I AM Hermione! What's gotten into you, your majesty?"

Hermione's face screwed into what the woman must have thought was a pitiful look of confusion and fear. However, the more she spoke and moved, the more Blaise felt she was all wrong.

"No. Hermione is not here. I demand you show your true self and you tell me where Hermione AND Harry are." Blaise's aim did not falter as he spoke, the arrow aimed for the woman's heart. His stomach turned as Hermione's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"Well, well. The beautiful king has a brain as well. And magic, to boot!" Cackling, the woman stood tall and glared at him. "Harry's body is probably being pecked at by the birds this very moment. As for that whore, you were close. Her body, long cold by now, was right in that hovel they called a home. I chose to let her suffocate slowly as she watched us embrace. If my poison didn't kill her, her broken heart surely did."

The woman stopped speaking abruptly, doubled over in pain. Blaise gasped in horror as her body morphed back into the black haired woman he saw when he cast his revealing spell. When she righted herself, she was bursting out of Hermione's smaller clothes.

Snarling in rage, Blaise shot his arrow before she could take a proper breath. His aim was true and it went straight to her heart. Shocked, she crumpled to her knees and looked at her chest. Furious, Blaise stomped to the woman, ripping off the necklace she wore and looked at his dumbfounded men and shouted, "Finish this creature! I have to find the real Hermione!" Surprised at his atypical furiousity, it took an extra moment for the huntsmen to act, but they quickly converged on the witch who had deceived their king.

Running quicker than the wind, Blaise took off back towards the small cottage where Hermione lived. Praying to Merlin, Nimue, and Circe that she was still alive, he burst through the treeline and headed straight for the door. In the doorway stood a man, dark haired and wearing a simple pair of pants. The man's face was full of sorrow as he looked to the ground. Immediately, Blaise brought up his guard, pulling out a small dagger.

"Who are you? What business to do you have here?"

The man looked up, startled, but relaxed upon seeing Blaise. "It's me. Harry."

"Harry?" Blaise sounded dubious. "Prove it."

The man, Harry, looked at him, face full of annoyance. "There's no time for that. Do you have Hermione's locket?" He went into the cabin, expecting the king to follow. In front of them both lay Hermione, her chest barely rising with breath. Her skin was a blue-purple, like snow at twilight. Harry grabbed the wool blanket from her bed and draped it over her naked form, hoping to warm her up a little.

"Hermione? It's Harry. I'm here, I'm okay." He ran his hand across her arm, hoping to create some heat in her frozen skin.

Blaise dropped to his knees in front of her, distraught. "Hermione," he whispered. His voice wavered with emotion, watching her struggle with breathing.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open for a moment, searching out the muffled voices she heard around her. _Funny_, she thought, _I must be dead. I didn't think dying would hurt so much, though. _She saw a hazy form of Blaise in front of her and, though she wanted to reach out for him, she found she couldn't move her limbs.

"Blaise," she heard someone, Harry, say frantically. _That's odd. Harry can't talk. He's a deer!_ "The locket! It was her mother's! Open it! Her mother was a Seer. Maybe there's something in it!"

"A Seer?! Do you know how rare those are?!"

"Who cares?! Just open the bloody thing!"

She could hear the men scrambling, then shouts of triumph. But they sounded even further away, hushed. _Hush, Hermione_, she thought to herself. _It's time to sleep now._

Blaise opened the locked, finding an herb sprig inside. Harry looked at it, clueless, but he knew what it was from his lessons as a teen. "YES! Perfect! Harry, get me some water!"

Blaise started to turn the herb into a powder and readily dumped it into the glass of water. "I've got to get this into Hermione. Hold her head up, Harry."

"What is that? It smells peculiar."

"This hung around your neck for how long and you didn't notice the smell?" Blaise tsked his tongue and tried to get Hermione to drink from the cup. "It's a small amount of licorice root. It helps with breathing and should stabilize her until I can get her to a doctor at the castle. This isn't the best way to take it, but it's all we have."

The water he tried getting Hermione to drink dribbled from her mouth and onto the blanket barely covering her. Sighing in frustration, he took a mouthful and fed it to Hermione directly, rubbing her throat to get her to swallow. Two more mouthfuls and he could see the tiniest bit of color return to her cheeks. Three more and her lips were a healthier shade. Harry continued to prop Hermione's body up as Blaise fed her the licorice root infused water, stopping only when there was none left to be had.

"What now?" Harry asked, looking down at his sister worriedly.

Blaise frowned. "We need to get to the castle immediately. I'm too afraid to Apparate from an uncharted location with her in her delicate state."

Outside, there was a commotion, and Blaise looked out to see his entourage. "Malfoy! You all found me?"

"Of course, your majesty! How's the girl?"

"We need to get to the castle, Malfoy. Can your horse get us there?"

The man, Draco Malfoy, looked affronted. "He can, of course. He is of the best breeding. Before noon if we leave now." Malfoy gave his horse to the king, helping him with Hermione to keep her safe in his arms. Blaise never rode quicker or harder.

/*\

"I appreciate what you did for Hermione, Blaise. I had no idea of that root and once more, it's our stepmother's fault. She kept us from our full potential." Harry was strolling through a portion of the castle garden with the king, the two striking up friendly conversation. "It's hard to believe it was too late."

Blaise looked up at the sky, brooding. "Yes. Though, I suppose that's why things like that are called miracles. She couldn't have survived. It really was a miracle that she lasted hours. It's like she knew how to save her precious breaths." Blaise looked at Harry and smirked. "Though, now, I like to look back and think of her tale after she woke up."

Harry laughed. "You mean of how both her mother and our father basically kicked her butt back to the land of the living? Yes, that is the best part of the whole ordeal."

"I'd have thought for you it would have been becoming human again." Blaise chuckled, stepping aside from a friendly slap Harry sent his way.

Crossing his arms, Harry added, "Honestly, the fact that I'm an animagi now is a bit of a puzzle. But spending so long as a buck, and being able to turn back at will, it's comforting at least."

The two men conversed jovially until they came upon a figure knelt over a flowering bush. Harry sighed at the sight of his sister, smiling over her small personal garden. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon as Hermione tells me yes. She's being stubborn." Blaise pouted, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I'm not sure how much longer she's going to make me wait. It's been nearly six months since she's been fully healed and nine months since you both came to the castle."

"Maybe she's waiting for something special." Hermione's voice rang out teasingly across the yard.

The two men had the brains to look abashed, having been caught talking about her, and the two watched as she walked over to join them. Dusting her hands off on a handkerchief, Hermione accepted the peck on the cheek from Harry and the chaste kiss on the lips from Blaise.

"What are my boys up to today? Other than gossiping about me?" Her eyes were full of laughter, watching both light up with various shades of blushing.

"This and that, dear sister. I thought I'd catch up with the king before I went out to meet my beau." Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously at the thought.

Hermione grinned. "You mean the lady who found you dazed and lent you a pair of her brother's pants when you turned back into a human? What's her name again?"

"Ginny." Harry's voice sounded like a daydream, his lips curling into a smile.

Both Blaise and Hermione shook their heads at Harry, their hands coming together as their eyes met. "For shame, brother. Be off and go meet your lady. Send my regards." She waved him off with her free hand and grinned up at Blaise.

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Off with you before we die from the sweetness exuding from you!"

Harry shook his head in embarrassment and left, waving happily as he went. The couple watched the dark haired boy as he waved to the guards and rushed into the bustling town connected to the castle below.

"Speaking of marriage," Hermione began, looking up at Blaise. Immediately, his head snapped to attention, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me, Blaise?"

Blaise blinked, confused. "Did...Did you just propose to me?" He stopped, then asked again.

Hermione gave a soft laugh. "I did."

Without hesitation, Blaise dove down and captured her lips with his, his hands digging deep in the depths of her curls. Hermione didn't fight him, in fact, she willingly submitted to his dominating kiss, losing herself to the sensations.

"Blaise…" she panted, breaking away from the kiss. His lips refused to leave her skin and trailed along her jawline to her neck. "We should take this to a private room. Ah-."

Murmuring his agreement, he licked the spot that he marked on her neck and Apparated the two of them to his quarters. Hermione clung to him in surprise. Apparating was one of the things she still wasn't quite used to yet. Once landing, Blaise didn't let up on his assault of her skin, his lips trailing down to her exposed chest.

"'Mione…" he whispered against her hot skin. "Be mine? Forever?"

Taking the opportunity, Hermione pulled his head up to look at him in the eye. Their dark eyes melted together, each wearing identical smiles of satisfaction. "I thought you'd never ask," Hermione whispered back, kissing him fiercely.

Their lips and tongues and teeth battled for dominance, the two of them ripping each other's clothes off. Picking Hermione up, Blaise carried her to the sofa and sat. With Hermione kneeling above him, more naked and glorious than he'd ever seen her, he whispered, "My Hermione."

His hands ran along her skin, from her neck, sliding across her shoulders and down her arms, flitting across her chest-only stopping a moment to pinch her straining nipples lightly, earning a moan from Hermione-and caressing her taut stomach to rest hovering above her womanhood. When his hooded eyes looked up into Hermione's face, he saw desire kindled within her honey colored eyes and her teeth biting nervously in her full, swollen lips.

Hermione looked down into the face of the man she loved and bit her lip. He was everything she could hope for in a husband. His burning passion and love for her was a bonus, as love matches weren't always the case. Gazing down at his nude form, she unconsciously licked her lips. His form was carved like that of the gods of the past, perfect in every form. While his hand trailed teasingly along her skin, she gave him as equally, running her hands along his chest and down to his member, at attention and ready. Her small hand instinctively went for his member, thumb running along the tip and spreading his leaking lubricant delicately. She heard him hiss and glanced up to see his face full of pleasure. Wanting to see this look on his face again, she ran her fingers along the rigid length of his penis, squeezing gently to see what would happen. His hips bucked upward and she repeated it twice more. One of his hands buried itself in her hair, the other grabbed her hand, stopping her from further contact.

"Love, if you keep that up, we won't get anywhere." Chuckling at Hermione's pouting face, he added, "Another time, because I very much enjoyed that." Blaise kissed her gently and let go of her hand after putting it on his shoulder. "Let me take care of you."

He moved his lips to her breast, suckling on it as his hand kneaded the other, delighting in the mewling noises coming from her. Switching breasts, his hand traveled south to caress the lips between Hermione's legs. Breathing heavily, Hermione called his name aloud.

"Blaise?"

"I want to make sure you know pleasure, Hermione. It could hurt worse when we couple." Blaise lightly bit on her nipple before licking it. "You like what I'm doing, right? Do you trust me?"

Hermione nodded, burying her flushed face in the crook of his neck and dropping kisses. Satisfied, Blaise ran his fingers along her folds until they dipped into her core. She was nearly ready, his fingers coated in her juices. Pumping slowly a few times, he brought his thumb to her clit and flicked it lightly. Her whole body shuddered at the sensation and he could feel her breathing pick up. Another few flicks, then he pushed down and Hermione cried out softly. Her hips we moving to the movements of his hand. Simultaneously, he bit her nipple and pinched her clit, nearly coming undone himself and the noise that came from Hermione. Her whole body convulsed, her walls clamping down on his fingers again and again and her pretty voice cried out louder, followed by a throaty moan.

Kissing her deeply, Blaise positioned himself under her, then looked into her eyes. "I love you very much, Hermione." Bringing her face back to his, he continued their duel of tongues, pushing his way into her, feeling her tense. "Shh, shh, Hermione. Relax, relax." He whispered gently into her ear, caressing her breasts to distract and stimulate her. When she relaxed more, he moved himself deeper inside her, coming upon her barrier. The two looked at one another and, without more thought, he pushed himself in completely, their hips coming together.

Immediately, Hermione cried out in pain, eyes clenching and her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Blaise halted himself from moving any more until Hermione relaxed. Only when he felt her hips move of their own accord did he give an experimental pump of his own. Hermione moaned, this time in pleasure.

"Blaise, please move. I need you to move."

Hermione lifted herself from him a little, then brought herself back down, failing to bite back her moan for more. After a few more test moves, the two began rocking in earnest, finding a rhythm to suit their needs. Hermione clung to Blaise's biceps, her hips crashing with his; Blaise had his hands cupped on her behind, hoping to get as deep as he could in her tight channel. When he started leaving bites along her neck and shoulders, Hermione fell apart, coming on the spot. Her insides contracted, attempting to milk Blaise for all he was worth and in turn, the sensations became too much and with a grunt, Blaise pistoned into her once more, marking her walls with his seed.

Spent, the two collapsed on one another and slumped over on the couch. Blaise looked at Hermione's stunned and tired face and grinned smugly. Noticing his face, she rolled her eyes and poked him on the cheek.

"Speak up, your majesty. What is it?"

"You're mine." His grin got wider as she looked down with a blush.

"I would say so, yes. But," she gave a small wiggle of her hips, noting how his manhood was still half hard inside her. "You're mine, too, you know." She flexed her inner walls and felt him twitch inside her, and grinned.

Blaise shrugged and sat up, careful to hold Hermione to him. He wasn't about to let her run off. "I think I can live with that."

The two kissed tenderly.

"Now, about round two…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: That's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Please leave me a lovely review!_


End file.
